Nuestros últimos momentos juntos
by Andy Knightwalker
Summary: SPOILER! Situado en el capítulo 18 del manga. —¿Mike... Miketsukami-kun? —Susurré con voz áspera. Desde que desperté esta mañana tuve un mal presentimiento, y para mi mala suerte no estuve equivocada. Ririchiyo POV.


**Disclaimer: **Inu x Boku SS no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kokoa Fujiwara._  
_

**Advertencia: **SPOILER! Situado en el capítulo 18 del manga.

**Aclaración extra: **Según esto es la última escena desde el punto de vista de Ririchiyo.

* * *

_El tiempo es muy valioso... o al menos eso es lo que creo._

**Capítulo único: Muerto.**

Desde que desperté ese día, tuve un mal presentimiento.

No estabas parado como un nefasto perro vigilante cuando salí de mi habitación, no estabas para ofrecerme distintos platillos y citarme la lista de sus respectivos beneficios para el desayuno, ni para los molestos elogios matutinos…

No es que yo sea una buena para nada que necesita que siempre estén cuidando de ella, inclusive, ¿recuerdas cómo fue que esto comenzó? Yo entré a la _Maison de Ayakashi _para estar completamente sola, para alejarme de las malditas personas que se hacían llamar mi familia; pero no me dejaste en ningún momento, insistías día y noche e inclusive te auto-proclamaste mi perro. En ese entonces y hasta la fecha me resulta una afirmación completamente ridícula... pero también es uno de los motivos por los que me enamoré de ti.

Enamorada. Ja, decirlo resultaba extraño. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguien como yo terminaría en ese estado?

Por eso es que todo esto me resulta tan irreal e ilógico. ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a este punto? Ah sí, todo fue mi culpa, _mi maldita culpa_ y ahora nada de eso puede cambiar. Porque así es la vida, un día te sientes completamente bien; ya que lograste algo que no creías que serías capaz de hacerlo, el lograr tener un círculo de personas que aprecias y te aprecian. Pero al día siguiente te arrebatan lo que es más importante para ti, ¿irónico verdad?

—Como de costumbre, disfrutas lastimándote a ti mismo —irrumpí en ese momento. Bueno, al menos puedo decir que llegue justo a tiempo para evitar que cometieras una estupidez... ¿Protegerme de ti mismo? No me hagas reír, yo no necesito que me protejan, yo lo único que necesito es... es a ti—. Voy a deshacerme de tu maldición —decreté con toda la seguridad del mundo, y me lancé a la batalla contra ese maldito demonio... pero fue inútil, como todo lo que hago. Mi determinación por salvarte era más fuerte de lo que pensé, pero aveces simplemente no basta con el sentimiento, por enorme que sea.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de recibir el último golpe.

—Estoy muy feliz de haberla conocido —susurraste con tu último aliento. La sangre emanaba con más velocidad al pasar de los segundos, teníamos que detenerla, teníamos que buscar ayuda. Pero mi cuerpo no reacciona, no soy capaz de mover ninguna de mis extremidades, ni siquiera puedo parpadear. A diferencia de ti, que me mirabas con esos profundos ojos bicolor, y tus cálidas manos cubren mis mejillas, el tacto más dulce que he sentido en toda mi vida.

Esto no podía estar pasando, esto no estaba pasando.

Pero caíste hacia atrás, desplomándote sobre tu propia sangre.

Los oídos me zumban y la garganta se me cierra, mientras que un sudor frío desciende a paso lento por mi nuca. El mundo comienza a dar vueltas y vueltas, como un carrusel sin rieles, logrando que mi estómago terminara en mis pies.

Es como un cuadro lejano y borroso, parecido a ver la escena dramática de una película antigua.

No sé como pero mi mano encuentra tu mejilla, cálida y suave, pero a cada segundo que pasa el calor se escapa de tu cuerpo. Mis labios articulan tu nombre, primero de manera inaudible, pero poco a poco las notas van agarrando forma, dejando el paso a una voz ronca y áspera. La garganta arde, como si me hubiera tragado una mecha de fuego. Te sigo llamando a pesar del ardor, pero no me respondes, ¿por qué no lo haces? Anda, vamos, yo se que puedes.

—¿Miketsukami-kun? ¿Mike… Miketsukami-kun? —Insisto aún acariciando tu mejilla. Pero no hay respuesta, y se que no la habrá.

Los latidos de mi corazón disminuyen de manera drástica. Una ráfaga de viento frío se cuela en mi interior, calándome hasta los huesos, pero poco a poco dejo de sentir... no solo el frío. Los olores, los sonidos, el tiempo y la vida misma, ya nada es como antes.

_Solo piensa que si muero, moriremos juntos. Que siempre… estaremos juntos._

Cierro tus párpados con mi mano, ya no hay nada en este mundo que puedas ver.

Y así es como pasaron tus últimos minutos.

No, nuestros últimos momentos juntos.

¿Cómo se le llama cuando tienes un vacío en tu pecho, dónde se supone que tiene que ir el corazón? ¿Ese momento en el que la fuerza que tienes para levantarte y luchar día con día, desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno? ¿Cómo le dices a la sensación de que una parte de ti se desprende, para nunca volver?

Oh claro, a todo eso le dicen corazón roto.

Bueno… pensándolo mejor yo no diría que mi corazón se rompió… mi corazón ahí sigue, latiendo débilmente contra mi pecho.

Pero simplemente los latidos ya no tienen sentido.


End file.
